Rebirth
by The Invalid One
Summary: If you get a chance to fix all of your past mistakes, would you take that chance? Would you travel back in time? This is a story about the child of prophecy who travelled back in time to fix all of his past mistake and to save the future. This is a chance gifted to him by the very heavens. The pairing is Naruto x Harem. First story, so any comments are appreciated.
1. Prologue

_**ReBirth**_

So yeah, what's up guys?

I'm just a new random leech who became an author. I really liked reading fanfics and slowly started becoming engrossed in it. It eventually led my head into cooking up stories that I couldn't ignore.

So here I am. Now, I'm not hoping for any massive response for my poor writing skills, but maybe one or two reviews telling me about how the story was? I'll be extremely grateful if any of you were to take the time to do that. So yeah read, review, follow and, if you like it, favorite the story.

Thank you

 **DISCLAIMER: THE INVALID 1 DOES NOT HAVE ANY LEGAL RIGHTS OVER ANY WORK. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 ** _Prologue_**

…..Darkness. Complete everlasting darkness was my current line of sight. There was a heave of weight above me, therefore I was weighed down. My mouth was kissing the earth. I was currently completely powerless….. My body was completely covered in scabs and wounds. It brought forth an unimaginable amount of pain upon me. I felt my soul trying to leave my body, but not managing to do so only because of my sheer force of will. I have never come so close to death before, even my tremendous chakra reserves granted to me by my Uzumaki heritage was used up. Shaking myself out of all of these depressing thoughts, I focused myself on the more imminent matters.

My throat was parched. I gulped down saliva hastily to make it wet. It can be such an irritation sometimes, ya' know? My body was too tired to even stand up. I really started to wish I believed in some or the other sort of god. I could have at least prayed to the god to save me from this situation. As I was completely exhausted to do anything now, I waited for some time for my chakra to recover.

When my chakra recovered a little bit, I sent it to my body cells for Rapid Regeneration. It was a special kind of skill taught to me by grandma Tsunade as a coronation gift when I became the Hokage. My wounds rapidly healed, bringing me a source of relief. Using my Super Strength, I stood up, displacing the bundle of weight above me. My eye took a moment to adjust to the sudden sunlight, but my mechanical one started working straight away. I was greeted by the horror of the war-The horror of the First World War.

Using the Scan skill granted to me by my mechanical eye, I scanned the entire surrounding premise. There was no sign of body heat except for me, no source of chakra except for me but there was a source of … something I didn't know? It felt very ancient and mysterious. I knew that whatever it was, it didn't want to be disturbed.I decided to leave it that way.

Returning back to the subject, bodies of my allies as well as my enemies laid before me. All of them were dead, spilling blood throughout the war ground. There was the pungent smell of blood diffused in the air. I took a glance towards where I laid injured. I saw the almost unrecognizable corpse of Shikamaru.

It was horribly mutilated and scratched. I don't know how I managed to recognize his corpse. Maybe the fact that there was a wound in his chest from when he protected me helped.

I was then greeted by the corpses of Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Udon, Konohamaru, Chouji, Ino and the rest of the Konoha Eleven. A stray tear fell out of my eye. My heart which I considered to be mechanical once more started beating. The me, who was just a number then, once more became a human being. My chest went hollow, like I lost a big chunk of myself. I once again remembered the long lost feeling of loneliness. I once more regained my sense of sadness.

I remembered how I felt when I lost Pervy Sage. I roared, roared and roared- All for naught.

"One day all of you martial artists will pay. One day you will be on your knees pissing yourselves in terror because of the nightmare you just released" I swore as my chakra violently mixed with Kurama's chakra due to my sudden rage and the reawakening of my humanity.

I was not enraged when these bastards kidnapped me and experimented on me; I was not enraged when these assxxles dissected my body just to find out the limits of my regenerative capacity; I was not enraged when they turned me into a mindless animal who only thought of himself as a number. I only despaired during those times. But now, I was truly enraged. I unknowingly entered the Initial Jinchuriki form. My anger intensified and a red hue of flame like chakra started dancing around me. I bit down my anger and started to grind my teeth. My Initial Jinchuriki Form started to dissipate.

I fell down once more and started crying looking at the corpses of my team mates- no my friends. I slowly started to dig a hole manually using my hands. I could have used my chakra to simply create a hole, but I felt it was not enough to honor them and show my respect towards them. I slowly dug the grave using a crude shovel, made using my Wood Release, which was reinforced using my Earth Release.

Using the shovel, I finally managed to dig graves for all of my friends. I buried them inside. I did not just bury their corpses there, but also their dreams and legacies. I decided to accept the burden of carrying their dreams and hopes. Their Will of Fire reignited mine. My Will of Fire which has long been burnt out once more started to burn!

I once more dug a huge grave and buried the corpses of all my leftover allies. I gathered all the remaining corpses and stared at the remaining corpses of the martial artists. I spit out a low chakra consuming Fireball and burnt all of them away. As the flame slowly spread I slowly gained a sense of satisfaction. I quickly moved away so as to avoid being burnt by the flame.

When the flame finally died out, I approached the area where I dug the graves. Using my Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees I made a huge forest whose trees rapidly reached a hundred meters and then slowed down. I spit out a mouthful of blood, as the technique was a chakra intensive one. Unknowingly, I had created the feared forest which came to be later known as the 'Bloody Forest' by the entire future populace. As the forest finally started stabilizing, I sat near a large tree by my side and started to meditate. As I began to meditate, I wasn't able to fully concentrate on it because my mind started to wander away. I started to think about how everything led to this disastrous outcome….

 ** _{10 years ago, Obito-21, 26 AFSW}_**

I was sitting on a recliner with a bunch of mission reports in my hand. I was in a sad and somber mood with a song called 'Lose Yourself' by a civilian rapper known as Eminem playing in the background. He was quite an amazing artist and the best rapper that ever existed.

So, where was I? Yes, sitting on a recliner with the mission reports in my hand.

I was wearing my usual attire of an orange sweatshirt along with a black track pant. My hair, which I let grow during the past few years, was tied back up in a ponytail with my gruff beard showing signs of aging. The reports in my hands were about a single thing- the random and mysterious disappearances of the ninjas and civilians of the entire Allied Nations.

It showed something extremely wrong throughout the Allied Nations. The latest noted disappearance was of Jack. He was an S ranked ninja who hailed from The Land of Rain.

The disappearance of Jack was not a small matter. He was a fucking S rank. Anyone or anything able to kidnap him is no small matter. This required a further investigation. I created a Shadow Clone to help me wrap up my work as I couldn't think of anything to do about the matter right then. I had also promised to return home early that particular day as Bolt was returning home after five years because he was finally discharged from being the guardian of the King.

Hinata and Himawari were quite excited today when they heard the news today when they heard the news, so I expect him to reach home early tomorrow. Moreover, we are not the only ones waiting for him (Ouch, I didn't mean you Sarada (Wink, Wink)).

Gazing out at the full moon, out of my blue curtains, I felt a hint of disparity, like something bad was going to happen soon. I shrugged off the feeling, as most of the time all my worries seemed to be for naught. And frankly, even I need some sort of relaxation once in a while. Being the leader of a village is a hard task, ya' know. AND MATURITY DOES NOT INCLUDE THE REMOVAL OF VERBAL TICS OKAY?

Using the Instantaneous Transportation technique, I left my office, quickly sprinting towards my spot of relaxation- The Hokage's monument. I sat on the head of my dad's statue, as was my hobby from my older days.

The entire village seemed to be so peaceful from here. This tranquility always sets my heart to a calm state every time I see it. It makes me feel like there was never a war in our lifetime and there will never again be a war. One could say this view is one of my guilty pleasures. I once more plugged my earphones back in. The song 'Daylight' started playing on the headset. The song seemed to be much more perfect that particular moment when the moon was glimmering with all its might. I wished that moment would last forever.

When one is perfectly satisfied with one's life, one finds enlightenment. And when one finds enlightenment, one becomes a sage. I am the 'Demonic Sage' of The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Add the word 'Hokage' to it and you get the fist SSS class ninja in the world. The moon was shining with such luminescence that I slowly lost myself in it.

 ** _{Obito-22, 26 AFSW}_**

Yesterday, when I reached home late, I got a mouthful of complaints from my wife about why I should not be out so late without having a proper meal. Her gaze on me through her frame-less glasses, with her purple hair also tied back into a pony tail made me feel as if she looked even more beautiful than the day I married her. Her shouting at me only helped turn me on.

That explained why there were loud moans inside our bedroom last night and why Hinata was walking awkwardly today. Let's just hope that Bolt doesn't have any more siblings. He'll kill ... Let's just get that disturbing thought out of my mind.

Back to what I was saying, Hinata's concern for me touched the bottom of my heart starting from when she saved me from Nagato. I still remember how she looked like when she took the deathblow meant for me. She was smiling.

And on the verge on death, she said the words I desperately yearned for someone to say to me: 'I love you'. The shy but brave woman I married long ago no longer exists.

The shy caterpillar has metamorphosed into a free and independent butterfly. Each of them are beautiful in their own rights. Hinata has stood by me through all my hardships like an angel. She is my beloved angel – Hinata Hyuuga, The Pale Moon Goddess.

When I woke up today, I saw Hinata sleeping by my side, looking quite breathtaking as usual. Even though her face has wrinkled a bit, it only added to her charm. Getting up, I found myself in a pair of boxers. After getting dressed, I moved towards the dining hall to have my breakfast when Himawari, my daughter, came to me.

"Morning Dad" she greeted me.

"Morning" I greeted back.

"Big brother will come back today, won't he?" Himawari asked me.

"Of course he will come, after all what can happen to the Black Thunder of Konoha?" I reassured her.

"Maybe, but I've got a foreboding feeling" she said.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay" I smiled at her.

Behind my smile there were thousands of negative thoughts, but for my daughter I hid all of them and acted like a brave man.

The rest of my breakfast remained quite uneventful except for the taste of my amazing bread and egg that I had made. Finishing my breakfast, I woke up Hinata, bid goodbye to the two darlings of my life and I left my humble abode. The sun was sending a sliver of light, barely lighting the village even though it was morning. As I was walking down the road, I felt the village was very grim today. The public television was off due to an unknown reason and I had a very bad sense of déjà vu.

When I reached the Hokage's office, I was greeted by the sight of many mutilated corpses of Anbu's lying on the floor. All of them had a hole the size of a fist through where their heart and brain were supposed to be. Immediately getting serious, I noticed that I knew most of them. They were the guardians of the village. As I moved the corpses gently, I found something scribbled on the wall.

It said, "Your days have become numbered ~ MURIM".

Cases of similar happenings were reported throughout the entire Allied Nations. Also, Bolt never came back home that day.

 _ **{Jiraiya-16, 31 AFSW}**_

If there was ever what I would call a massacre, it would be what I saw in front of my eyes three months ago.

Countless corpses of my allies were dead in front of me. All f them were brutally murdered, and we couldn't even counter attack. Why?

It was because they drugged us. The fucking Murimin's drugged us thereby corrupting our chakra and making it unusable for a long time. They used some kind of capsules that contained a specific poison which was very dangerous to those who use chakra. How did those capsules harm us you ask?

Well, when the Murimin's threw and broke the capsule, the poison was released. The poison was quick acting.

It spread to everyone in the ninja forces, including me via the air. Now, you ask me why were we completely powerless without chakra? Why are you so curious?

Anyway, just imagine this. From the moment we were born, chakra was always there with us. Our body has adapted to the use of chakra so much that it cannot even function without chakra- it is the reason why chakra exhaustion is very dangerous.

If we don't even have a shred of chakra in us, our organs are eventually going to stop functioning, and all our combat ability practically becomes useless.

The people who had low to no chakra had no problem with the poison because their body was already used to running on low chakra- namely Lee and some others.

The ones who had a large chakra capacity were the ones who actually suffered. In fact, the moment the poison started acting on me, blood started to flow from my nose, ears and mouth, and I was unconscious for a day. I woke up later only because Kurama managed to send a sliver of chakra through the seals for my body to function properly.

Now, back to the battle. It was a one sided massacre- Murim vs. The Village Hidden in The Leaves.

And, the Murim won, big time.

The Murim had about a thousand injured and a hundred dead; that was because of our ninjas who had low chakra capacity and specialized in taijutsu.I never thought that I would live to see a day where people with low chakra capacity were respected more than people who had monstrous chakra capacity.

Konoha had 50,000 dead and a thousand injured. And from that thousand, a hundred were once more kidnapped. And that hundred included me. As the Murim fucked us up, our ninja populace grew less, our economy hit low and civilians began to migrate from our village to others in lieu of safety. Before the war between The Village Hidden in The Leaves and Murim, The Village Hidden in the Leaves was the strongest major village. Now, it could barely be called a village.

As I later learned while under the torture of the Murim, they were made up of three categories- Firstly, the Warriors. Secondly, the Mages and lastly, the Technicians. The warriors were like the Taijutsu Specialists, using physical attacks to attack their energy and enhanced their physique using something called Qi. The Mages were like the Ninjutsu specialists who used Qi to use spells that cause destruction on a mass scale, kind of like Jutsu's.

Now this would lead you to a question: How is Qi related to Chakra?

Chakra is the combination of both physical and spiritual energy. That meant that the Qi was merely a splitting up of Chakra.

That is the Warriors and Mages were merely an extension of Ninjas. A mere specialization.

But however, they believed themselves to be our betters or our evolved form, when they were actually using a degradation of Chakra.

If you consider the Mages and Knights to be the fighters, then there was another class for those who were not blessed in the combat sector.

They were the Technologists. I don't actually quite know how they are or what they are, but I know they are the most dangerous. They make new inventions and contraptions that use Qi that screws us over.

As I said, I was captured by the Murim. They first dragged me to an experimental facility and experimented on me. They tore open my gut, took out my inner organs and replaced it with artificial ones. My bones were replaced with metal. My eye was dug out and replaced with an artificial eye resembling those of robots. My face and my body became horribly mutilated. I could not even move properly. I later found out that I was chosen to be experimented upon due to my accursed healing factor.

After experimenting upon me, they started to torture me for information. My already scarred body became even more scarred. My mind was broken and my soul was replaced with that of a beast that would do anything for survival. I became someone who started to refuse my own ideals and rejected them. However, I did not betray my village. Seeing that I would not disclose any information, they send me to a place that was even worse than the experimental chambers and the torture barracks: Prison.

And not just a normal one, it was actually a barely standing wooden ship that sailed around the world, headed for a place where failed experiments and captured Ninjas were disposed of.

The Murim broke most of my chakra pathways during the accursed experiments on me. However a small artificial circuit made by me using my blood still ran inside me. They sealed Kurama's chakra completely, making it completely inaccessible to me when they first captured me. But perhaps due to not being too knowledgeable on the art of sealing they were unable to seal his consciousness but I did not let anyone else know of the fact.

During my ten years at prison, my views changed- from a kind and noble person, my ideologies shifted and I became someone who was ruthless, cunning and cruel. I became someone who lived for revenge. The log who I used to worship so much during my younger years now became what it truly was.

It was merely a piece of wood, not god. Nothing can ever be a god because of one single reason- God does not exist. If he does exist, why would he doom his creations to endless doom and peril? Why would he doom his creations to a life full of misery and pain?

My period in prison was hell. I ate filth, was covered in filth and I slept on the cold boards with nothing covering me. Long gone were the days of glory and happiness. Now, I was no longer Naruto Uzumaki, but rather a number- 961354. I was now a chained beast.

I fought with the other prisoners loosing all shreds of comradeship with them. We fought for filth, ate filth and lived on filth. However we were all always on the lookout for a chance to escape.

During my time at the prison, I became weaker and weaker until I was too weak to even move because of malnutrition. Even though I was put through all of this, I was never truly angry except for that moment when the Murim destroyed my village and my village men completely.

"Naruto, you do not have to be so depressed. Someday we will be free. Then comes the time for revenge. The only thing we can do now is to endure, always being on the look out for chances.", were the words I almost got daily from Kurama.

One day, when I was laying down on the cold and hard floor, I heard the sound of destruction. Getting up with much difficulty, I moved towards the door of my prison carefully, dragging my chains along with me. I suddenly heard a very familiar voice, "Chidori"...

 **SO, HOW WAS MY STORY?**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Now, please let me know your response and suggestions. By the way, Naruto is gonna kind of be over powered, but not in an unnatural way. I'm gonna try my very best to make all the powers he gain to be natural and it's not gonna be very sudden. And then, the pairing too is gonna be a harem and I hope it kind of seems natural. It's just not gonna pop out suddenly one day rather it's all going to accumulate leading to a harem and it won't be obvious it's a harem until part 2, that is shippuden. After all, no ten year I know about has a romantic relationship. So peace out. V**

 **"Darkness is mesmerizing. Darkness removes the shackles of our heart and lays us bare. It engulfs us. What we see during both our death and birth are the same- Darkness. The darkness in our heart defines what sort of a person we are. It defines who we are. Without darkness, light cannot exist. It is the yin to every yang"~ Random Sage**

 **Edit 27/10/16: Whoah. I didn't expect such a massive response. Whooooo. Holy shit. (O_O). That was my expression when I saw the reviews and favs and everything. Holy shit. Pinch me please. I just can't believe that I just got over a 1000 views. And sorry guys, I won't be able to update my story soon. Got a broken nose while playing, so now I'm stuck with a new stitch on my nose. :P. Now, I'm just not in the mood to type up another chapter. I'm in the mood to sleep like a log. And by the way, I don't know the proper etiquettes of fan fictions so don't blame me.**

 **Well, my response to the reviews,**

 **ncpfan: Well, I took your advice to heart and corrected it accordingly. Even I felt it was actually much more appealing after applying your fixes. Thank you. ;)**

 **Guest : Well, I'm gonna be experimenting with many different styles in this story, so expect thirdperson soon. The reason I chose first person for the prologue is because I thought it'll be much easier to convey emotions through first person. Still, sorry if you found this uncomfortable reading this.**

 **BOB THE BUILDER: Well, thank you. Your review is very much appreciated. It actually feels really good when a newbie writer such as myself is complemented by the audience.**

 **Nerp: Thank you for your thoughtful review. Im gonna start implementing it from the next chapter onwards. Thanks for saying the story has a good start.**

 **firebluebird2006: Everyone, don't get scared by this guy's harsh review. He's actually a good guy quite deep down. I've done as you said. Over and out. But seriously, I can't just change the entire plot.**

 **And now thanks to all those of you who followed and favored the story. I'm gonna be taking you guys on a joyride. Believe it. (Thumbs up)**

 **Signed,**  
 **The Invalid One**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to the beginning.

With a heavy realization, Naruto had come back into reality. He only wanted a single thin. Revenge. Cold and bloody revenge. He realized that it wouldn't ever happen if he kept on zoning out, and thinking about the past.

In a mechanical manner, he slowly walked well forward, leaving behind the horrid forest. He took a quick glance back, just to relive and recall his former life. They all came right back to him. The smiles, the laughters, the tears, the hard work, all the memories that he hated and loved. All that was left, was a faint sense of nostalgia.

Naruto Uzumaki, was the lat Ninja left alive on the planet. There was no one else, except a crafty old fox, to accompany him on his silent and woeful journey.

Slowly carrying his injured and broken body into a small cave, where he fit in, he waited for his chakra to recover. He had lit a bonfire, to make the cave warm. As the flames played amongst themselves, he looked at them in silence and thoughtful thinking.

His heart was heavy, and beating erratically. He desired revenge. He wanted revenge. He yearned for their blood below his feet.

"Kurama" he calmly called.

The beast in question slowly woke up from it's short rest caused by tiredness.

Sensing that his partner was awake, Naruto said,

" From now onwards, I'm not a ninja. The entire legacy of ninja's have died out. I'm not going to follow their foolhardy approaches. I'm just a broken shell of what I used to be. I don't care if I have to use every dirty tactic in the book, but I want them below my feet. Crushed into pieces.

They didn't just ruin me. They ruined my life."

A man had given up all his regained humanity, and once more hid his true self behind a cover of darkness and vengeance.

"... Kid, not even a single person from those who've died would want you to take upon this foolhardy measure upon yourself. They'd want you to leave, and hide. They'd want you to survive. They'd want you to live..." The giant fox tried to convince Naruto.

However, he didn't want any of that.

"No matter what you say, I just want revenge".

(-)

Time slowly crept on, like usual. The outside world had thought that the age of Ninja's were dead. They thought that it was all behind them.

Little did they know, that there was a dark stain of history still left, biding it's time until the moment was right.

Years rolled by, but he still waited eagerly.

During the time, Naruto perfected everything that he possibly could. As a ninja, he was he was at the apex of its prowess. However, he was no longer merely a ninja. He had imbedded his very nature with all of the dirtiest tricks that he could possibly think of.

As time started to pass by, Naruto realized that his body had started to grow old all of a sudden. His seemingly infinite lifetime, had almost neared its end.

"Your lifespan is almost over" Kurama stated as a matter of fact.

"Your injuries, are too much for your body to bear. Your entire self, is being destroyed by you trying to perfect yourself".

"SO WHAT SHOULD I DO? Stand by, thinking that I'm about to die? I want revenge Kurama. I'll take them out with me, no matter how big of a sacrifice I have to make. Even if it's my life."

"I can't take the whole world alone by myself, as I'm only a single person. I need a big chance to attack. A way to attack them while they're defenseless. A way, to completely annihilate them"

"Someone, with a missing eye, and metal bones talking about getting revenge."

Their conversation had ended there, and had not continued any further for a more than a week. Naruto was still looking for a vulnerable weak spot, but he didn't find any.

That was when he found that his body felt weak , all of a sudden. Like he was about to die any time. He truly hated the feeling of powerlessness.

" Kurama? Is there anyway, that I can live longer? Anyway, that I can have my revenge?" Naruto screamed through their mutual bond in desperation.

The only thing that greeted him was silence.

"You know, I'd always thought that I would always be alone. You were the one who changed me. You were the one who finally gave my life a purpose. You actually made me look forward to life. I'd always thought that we were gonna die together. You and me. I couldn't think of another day without you. As I closed my eyes, I wanted them to be together."

Naruto truly felt like crying. It was truly the end of the line. He'd finally resigned himself to death. There was no way, that he would fulfill his oath of revenge.

However, that was when he felt that something was happening. Kurama was overloading his body with all of its chakra.

Naruto's body started to inflate itself like a blown balloon. It saw surrounded by red chakra everywhere. The canines on his mouth slowly turned into fangs, the hair on his body started to grow longer, his eyes started to become slit like in appearance and his body was undergoing several other changes.

Naruto, was unable to bear the extreme pain cause by the sudden transformation.

"AAAAARRRGHHHHHHH" he screamed out in a beastly manner.

The seal on his stomach slowly spread out everywhere, and began to envelope his whole body.

Deep inside the seal, Kurama had a look of extreme concentration and tiredness as he flushed and sent each and every chakra in his being into Naruto.

Pants, were slowly let out by the huge beast.

"You know, I realize, that this is the end of the road for me a long time ago. I can never stay by your side forever, and continue this fairytale dreamland. I've to leave eventually. I'm gonna use my entire chakra, to cleanse your body and go beyond the limits of human. "

"I'm going to make you an immortal. Even if it means sacrificing my entire life for it."

"Noooo!" Naruto screamed out.

" Sayonara Naruto".

That was the last thing that Naruto remembered, before he was knocked out by the extreme pain.

An extremely high amount of Chakra released itself into the air, as Kurama slowly grew smaller and smaller in size. The immense figure, had disappeared and in its place a tiny little fox layer sleeping.

The seals surrounding Naruto slowly became undone and, the fox came into the outside world.

This little stint, had caught the eye of the entire world.

"That's a monstrous amount of Chakra!" the people in the Murim headquarters screamed.

The entire world, came to know that day that Ninja's weren't dead yet. They came to know that they were still alive.

"We've an approximate position sire, but the exact one cannot be found out due to the chakra being dispersed over long distances. It contains enough chakra for about approximately eight hundred thousand jounins."

"Send out people there ASAP. I don't care what it takes, but I want them all dead. Dead you hear me?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The attended saluted and walked away.

"It's truly dark times ahead huh?" The superior smiled sadistically.

(-)

When Naruto woke up, and regained consciousness, it took a bit time for him to adjust. His body, had completely changed. He looked stronger, sturdier, and more importantly younger than he ever did.

The blonde, slowly stood up, and saw the small beast lying beside him. Taking it into his arms, he said " Sleep well my little friend because you've deserved your rest".

He instantly moved himself, breaking the speed barrier into a nearby forest. He quickly searched for a pack of fox's and left the young cub there.

"I hope you enjoy your new family" Naruto said, with a single tear being shed out of his eye. He gave up his humanity for revenge. He lost his closest friend because of revenge. And now, he pushed him away, to protect his friend from the brunt of his revenge.

Naruto slowly took in the changes to his body. His artificial arm, was now replaced by a fully organic one. His mechanical eye, was nowhere to be seen, and a fully normal eye replaced it. His bones were back to their normal state, and all the metals fixed were destroyed. His body had automatically adjusted itself to it's peak.

His bangs had gotten longer, and his teeth sharper. Naruto seemed to have gained a little bit of height as well.

"It's finally time eh?" He said as he once more prepared himself for high speed movement.

The biggest change however, was that he had grown much more arrogant than he usually would've due the sudden gain of this much power.

"They'll be busy there, with the chakra boom, while I go around destroying them."

"Endlessly".

Meanwhile, throughout the former elemental nations, there was a mass agitation.

On the news, the news papers, tv, it was everywhere:

"Chakra, which was thought to be destroyed over a hundred years ago, reemergences. Is it the beginning of something bigger?"

"Immediate presidential council called into meeting"

While many people were terrified, there were some who looked excited and bore bloodthirsty grins on their faces like they were preparing for a huge battle.

(-)

Naruto quickly reached the nearest city (the things that replaced villages) , and had a long glance at it.

This was something that he had resolved to do. Yet, he found himself hesitant.

'Why?' He asked himself.

'Did they feel any hesitation when they killed off my people?'

'No mercy shall be given.'

He put his arms above his head. Slowly calling upon the chakra inside him, a huge blue ball started to rotate in his hands. The nearby wind, was slowly attracted by it. The temperature there, slowly rose.

"This is for all those who you've killed". A cold and unfamiliar voice came out of Naruto's mouth.

The released the huge pale ball of spinning chakra, envoloped in a red coat of flame towards the city. The ball of chakra slowly seemed to shrink and shrink, until it reached the centre of the city, after which the ball disappeared completely.

Naruto, turned back, and slowly walked along while humming a tone.

"BOOOOM!" A loud and unnatural sound rang out.

The city was blown to smithrens. And, they didn't even know how.

It went into complete haywire, after that.

The other cities began to be slowly eaten out, from the inside. Some of the influential powers started to go haywire, and wrecked massive damage onto the remaining four cities. The citizens began to fight themselves, and blood was slowly being spilt. However, whenever the instigator of an attack was killed, no dead body could be found...

Naruto's job of destroying the cities became much more easier due to this. He went through them like eating dinner, because he was just that overpowered right now.

"It was a genius idea to install blood clones everywhere huh?" He thought to himself, as he walked on in euphoria for avenging all of his friends.

There were some fools of course who tried to stop him, but he quickly killed them. All of them, became mere jokes in front of his eyes.

After the annihilation of all five cities, Naruto set forth towards were the presidents were meeting up.

Quickly reaching there, he popped into where the meeting was occurring:

"Peekaboo" Naruto yelled out.

Instantly, swords coated with thick Qi, and sabers were at his necks.

"Tch Tch Tch" he said, as he pushed the bodyguards away from him.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Who are you?" The president who was in front of Naruto calmly asked.

" Hehehe! Not affected by me huh? Well, lemme tell you something that WILL affect you. Your village is dead. Destroyed. By your holiness in front of you."

"What?" All five of the presidents broke out into a sweat. Their homes, family, hopes everything was destroyed?

If that was true, they may very well be the last of the Murim. They felt threatening anger rise inside them.

"You know, I've always been scared of you guys, and going up against you guys with my weak and fragile body. But then, a friend gave me enough power. Enough power to bypass all your wards and shields. Enough power to kill you. Enough power to extract the vengeance of Naruto Uzumaki upon you."

"The forefather, of all Ninjas." A very old voice finished.

Naruto took a mere glance out of interest.

"You... you...you're still alive?" Naruto screamed in surprise and excitement.

"You were the one I wanted to kill the most. I thought that time had already claimed you. But now, I'm happy. I'm happy because you can die by my own hands." Naruto screamed out, in a maniacal way.

"But first, let's get rid of all the distractions shall we?"

Boom. All the body guards were stabbed through their backs, by the attenders in the room.

"Ahhh. You've got to appreciate blood clones. I've rigged your entire system with the, in the past 100 years"

The pressure being exerted from the old man greatly increased.

"You know, I was actually sad that I couldn't claim only your life, by my hands. The rest of you wretched ninjas were killed and broken by these very hands."

Saying so, the old man slowly took out a blade from his waist.

"The sword of Kusanagi? You bastaaaarrddddd!" Naruto screamed as he rushed towards him.

Naruto gave him a punch, and he was greeted by a deft sword strike in return.

"Cling" a noise struck, as the both of them were held in equal positions.

It was a series of clashes after that.

"Amazing" the nearby younger presidents said.

"We should join in the Frey too" they said before they joined the older man in the task of taking down the ninja.

The clash seemed to go on forever, and ever, with neither side letting down.

They'd try and gang up on Naruto, who'd easily parry their blows and counter attack with one of his the others got tired due to the co start tension and stress on the body, Naruto instantly healed himself through his newly acquired skill of regeneration.

"Grgggh! This is going nowhere" They shouted as they pulled back from the head on encounter.

'There's only one thing to do. I hope I don't have to ever use this technique in my life, but I'm left with no other choice'.

"Everyone, transfer all your Qi to me!" The old man ordered.

As soon as he said that, streams of turbulent Qi slowly left them and entered his body.

Drawing upon an extra layer of unknown power, the man fired on an extremely strong Qi Blast towards Naruto.

Naruto lazily stopped it with his hand, and cockily said :

"Is that all you got old geezer?"

The presidents shook nervously in front of the raw power being displayed in front of them. Even though they were the elites of the Murim, this was one fight that they couldn't butt in into.

However, the old man's move didn't end there. Taking his sword up to the air, he slashed out an odd carving.

"Sealing the Heavenly Immortal."

"Ryu"

Through the sword, many different colors of light, sparks, and a thunder like blue energy zapped through, and went aimed towards Naruto.

Eagerly awaiting it so that he can squash it, and plunder their dreams in return, Naruto didn't do anything. As soon as the thunderbolt hit him though, he realized that something was off.

He was restrained. And he couldn't move.

"Jin".

Naruto felt that something odd was going on.

"Taka"

"No no. What're you doing?" Naruto screamed out.

"Destroying both our souls. Destroying myself, so that I can take you along with me. So that I killed all of the ninja's".

Ina a moment of desperation, Naruto reformed his long destroyed blood clones, and did a sneak attack on the injured presidents, killing them off. Making the blood clones, towards the old man, they all jumped up in haste to save the original. But then, they weren't even able to approach them, before they got destroyed again.

Boom. Naruto's body and the old man's body instantly got connected by a thin wire lime flame. And it burned inside.

A small symbol slowly shimmered into existence and an echo sounded out.

"Arrrgggghhhh"

Booom.

The both of them exploded in an instant. Their souls were forever eradicated, from the face of the earth.

Naruto's vow was complete.

The Murim existed no more.

He knew, that he was killed because of his overconfidence, but when you feel like the entire world was placed in your hands, anyone would've gone batshit crazy.

(-)

When Naruto had seen himself to, he was in a dark room. It was total darkness all around him. However, the longer he stared, the longer the things around himself started to become clear. His mind slowly started to turn depressed, and he began to feel like he belonged here.

"Oh, I wouldn't feel too at home if I were you Naruto Uzumaki" As soon as Naruto heard the voice, he felt his insides crawling in. He felt like hiding. He got reminded of everything that ever went ring with him. He was reminded of all the discrimination he ever suffered from.

"Who.. whore you?" Naruto asked, in a scared and subdued manner.

Out of the total darkness, Naruto slowly began to see a throne. And on that throne, A man sat. The man's appearance kept on changing between what was called handsome and scary.

As the man slowly opened his eyes, and took a gaze at Naruto, Naruto felt each and every bad moment of his life passing through his mind. Everything, including the death of all his loved ones.

"Stop. Stoppp" He screamed, as Naruto released intense killing intent onto the man seated there.

"Who are you?"

"More importantly, where am I?" Naruto snarled.

"Oh. We're just in hell. And I'm your everyday king of hell."

"..."

"So I'm dead huh?"

"Pretty much. You're extremely lucky that you even survived. That attack of the other guy basically destroyed your soul. The only reason you were able to be stitched back together, was because you were a half step immortal."

"A half step what?"

"Immortal. You're close to immortality after that stunt you pulled with Kurama. I won't tell you how to go the rest of the step though."

"Oh okay."

An awkward silence now existed in the room.

"So why did you make me come here? I assume that it wasn't for idle chit chat?"

"Oh! It was because I was bored."

"Wait what?"

"You're gonna go back in time and entertain me, because I saved your life."

" But I'm not interested?"

"You've a chance to save your loved ones."

"I'm in."

The devil snapped his fingers, and Naruto seemed to have disappeared into the unknown.

Out of the side, another white robes individual entered the Frey.

"Lucifer, was it really right to send him back into the past of an altered reality?"

"It's probably for the best Michael."

"Besides, this is our only shot at redemption and victory"

"I hope you're right Lucifer. I hope that you're right."

(-)

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a very dark place that was completely devoid of all light. He was floating around in a very thick fluid and he felt something was connected to his belly (or what resembled his belly).

(-)

It was a very hectic day, for the Namikaze's. It was only a day before, that they had found out that Kushina was pregnant. And that too, by an entire month. Finding out that they were going to have twins only increased the joy and excitement in the household.

"Ohh we're going to be parents" they chimed out triumphantly.

Only god knew, about the hilarity that awaited this young couple.

Day 1

So, Naruto was currently swimming around the womb. Or at least trying to swim as much as he could when he heard some music.

Deciding that it was just weird hearing music, he just decided to ignore it rather than trying to find out the cause of it, as he had a very foreboding feeling that he wouldn't like whatever was the cause.

Day 2

Deciding to relax Naruto just stayed still in one corner when all of a sudden Naruto heard a very familiar voice:

" Hey kids . I'm your dad, Minato Namikaze. I had a very busy day today at work. My mortal enemy, the paperwork, would just keep stacking more and more no matter what I did."

"I almost wonder why there has been no jutsu invented yet to finish paper work. That and kakashi kept bugging me to read the books that Sensei wrote , and it wasn't that good either."

Minato took in a sudden gulp.

"I just had to say that aloud didn't I?"

"Kids, remember that if I am not alive by the time that you are born, it was the handiwork of your mother."

" So the time you spend with me is not enough for you ,is it?"

Naruto heard the sound of several kick and punches. He also felt a slight vibration through the womb. Ouch that had to hurt.

'Maybe it won't be so boring after all' was the feeling that Naruto currently had.

Day 5

As Naruto was wondering why there was no disturbances (read :past time) the past few days, he suddenly felt the taste of ramen in the amniotic fluid.

Weird, but as long as he could have once again taste the food of gods, he didn't mind.

Day 30

Naruto was now quite larger than when he started out and so was his sibling. They would try to move around quite frequently and get tangled up.

They were in their respective positions, when they heard Kushina read a story out loud :

" Once upon a time , a ninja and a kunoichi had the good fortune to acquire a goose which laid a golden egg everyday. "

"Selling the golden eggs, they had a very good source of income. But soon they began to think they were not getting fast enough. They thought that as the bird was able to lay golden eggs, it's insides were also made of gold. And they thought if they sold all the gold they would become rich fast enough. "

"So the ninja and the kunoichi decided to kill the bird. however upon cutting the goose open, they were shocked to find that its innards were like that of an ordinary goose. The moral of the story is to think before you act. I hope that you understood the moral kids. Here let me read it once more for you."

And thus Kushina tortured Naruto (and his sibling) by reciting the story so many times that Naruto just wanted to get his life over with.

Day 47

When Naruto kicked the belly of Kushina once by mistake, she poked the exact spot he kicked . Getting no response, she once again poked it. Naruto kicked it the same spot once more only for Kushina to poke in another spot. Soon the sibling also joined them and thus they continued for a long time, it eventually sufficed in Kushina having to to take complete rest due to the eventual pain.

Day 60

In this particular day Naruto once more had the feeling of thinking about just dying and getting some peace as Kushina had no intention of shutting up and staying quiet, well at least now he knows where he got his boisterous attitude from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

{ Point Of View: Naruto}

On day number too lazy to continue counting, I began to see light.

Knowing that this was time to roll, I started to follow the path, with my sibling following close behind me.

Feeling a pair of hands guiding me, I finally tasted fresh air and finally got out of the damn womb, my sister following behind me.

There was a tender feeling in my heart : the feeling of happiness for finally having a family. Yippee.

Now I feel weird as everyone was staring at me as if they expected me to cry like my sister. I got a slap in the ass. Ouch. That hurt like fuck.

"Mwaaaa" I too started crying.

Dad was in a frenzy at the prospect of finally being a dad.

Wait I feel something and ... my entire chakra exploded as if in a craze. The sheer quantity and quality of my current chakra was almost incomparable to the past , it was like comparing a dragon to an ant.

Everyone surrounding me became stunned and pressurized by the chakra I was giving off.

That was when Obito warped into the cave using kamui, he sported a mask that was adorned with black flames and wore a dark hood .

Quickly disposing the Anbu bodyguards and the midwives, he took me, the nearest being to him, as a hostage .

" Give me the Jinchuriki and I'll let the child live" he demanded holding a Kunai to my throat.

"Hold it, just calm down" a clearly panicking dad said, trying to pacify Obito.

Dad took a glance at mom who was currently laying down after enduring the pain caused by labor .

"You should take your own advice, Minato. I'm perfectly calm", came the reply from the masked assassin.

Trying to help dad, I Slowly manipulated my chakra and managed to control the surrounding wind into slightly nudge Obito . Hitting Obito with it , I gave a chance to dad to come to my rescue. Dad used his natural reflexes to almost instantaneously arrive to my side.

"You want to play dangerously? Well fine." said Obito as he stabbed me in the chest with the Kunai , right where my chakra pathways were. THAT FUCKING HURT. I was burning up on the inside.

Panicking, dad managed to grab a hold of me jumped back and scooped my sister up alongside me.

Obito remarked, "You truly live up to your monicker of the 'Yellow Flash'" .

Dad quickly executed the Hiraishin and transported us to his safe house. Hearing my mom scream my name, even when she was undergoing immense pain, with concern for my injury, I immediately became worried for my mum as I drifted away into unconsciousness. I didn't want to lose another family as soon as I gained one.

{Point Of View: Third Person}

When the masked assassin managed to break through the barriers that Minato and Jiraiya had laid down without alerting him, Minato wondered who the fuck the man standing in front of him was , and more importantly how he did it.

When the masked villain, was trying to intimidate Minato by threatening to kill his son Minato had noticed that his wife's seal that held the tailed beast had not yet stabilized. Managing to save his daughter and son , although Naruto was quite injured, Minato noted that the masked assassin was after Kushina as he forced Minato to use the Hiraishin to separate them.

Quickly reaching his safe house , Minato used tucked his daughter into the bed and created a shadow clone who quickly treated Naruto, before it popped out of existence. Using a medical jutsu he managed to close Naruto's grievous wound.

Tucking Naruto besides his sister, Minato said to his children, " You'll have to wait for a little bit on your own, Naruto, Kasumi . I'm going to go save your mom before it's too late."

[Meanwhile...]

In the destroyed cave , Kushina was extremely pissed at the man in front of her for disrupting her delivery, secondly for kidnapping her son and thirdly for hurting him. Even though she was pretty agitated there was nothing she could do. She was helpless as she was currently chained up by the mysterious man.

"What...are you after?" Kushina managed to ask the man in a very weak voice.

" I came to rip the Nine-Tails from your stomach and use it to crush the leaf" was the reply Kushina received.

"...What..?!" To say Kushina was surprised was an understatement. Taking a glance at Kushina's seal he remarked

" Minato's teleportation technique uses a special marking that lets him instantly move from one marking to the next. I see he's incorporated it into the design of your seal. All so that he would always be there to protect I managed to get you away from him, and the seal has been greatly weakened from birth".

" Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?" He asked Kushina, who was shell shocked.

Destroying the seal, Obito pulled out the Nine-Tails from Kushina's stomach.

" Come forth Nine-Tailed Fox!" Obito commanded as the Nine-Tails came out in all of its glory, except for a Sharingan instead of its Crimson Slitted eyes.

Moving away from his current position, Obito said " We head for the hidden Leaf village".

"S...Stop" Kushina managed to say even though she was on the brink of death.

" The Uzumaki clan is really something special. Even wrenching a tailed beast of your body didn't kill you right away" Obito casually remarked.

Seeing the Nine-Tails get agitated he said, " It's only fitting for the Nine-Tails to kill its former Jinchuriki".

The Nine-Tails raised its arms high above the ground and tried to smash Kushina into little bits, only for her to get saved by Minato thought his hiraishin.

" A small flash of hope, but it's too late", said Obito.

" Minato... Are our children okay." Kushina asked in a small whisper.

" Yes, They're fine. I hid them somewhere safe" Minato replied.

Grabbing Minato tighter she managed to say, " Minato...Stop him...Stop the Nine-Tails... They're headed for the village".

Minato was shocked . Minato used the Hiraishin to transport him and Kushina to his safe house.

" Gone again... No matter ...On to the leaf!" Obito growled out in annoyance.

When they reached the safe house , a panting Kushina asked Minato" Why?".

To which he replied " Never mind why, stay here with Naruto and Kasumi".

Taking Naruto and Kasumi into her embrace, Kushina started crying while muttering their names.

This act made Minato furious and he started to tighten his fist in rage at the as of yet, unnamed Uchiha.

" Minato...Thank you... Good luck" Kushina said while desperately clinging onto her children.

'" I'll be back before you know it!" Proclaimed Minato as he donned his signature haori, which was embellished by the kanji for ' Fourth Hokage' and a flame like pattern at its edges.

[Meanwhile in the Uchiha district...]

A very much young Itachi can be seen holding a sleeping infant who was Sasuke , "What's this awful feeling ?" He asked to himself.

[Jounin lounge]

The Jounins were all chitchatting and poking fun at each other when all of a sudden one of them asked , " Guys... Do you feel something off... Like there's an awful chill in the air?".

[Civilians home]

A little girl of about seven came out of her room with her teddy bear in her arms and asked her dad , " Dad can you pwease sleep with me tonight. I don't feel so good "

[Corner of Konoha's street]

"SUMMMONING TECHNIQUE" , yelled out Obito Uchiha.

It was a voice that the people of Konoha would never forget. The mightiest of the tailed beasts- The NineTails was now unleashed upon Konoha. Ninjas were send flying, buildings were completely shattered, and the demolition caused was inexpressible.

"What's happening?" Asked a very much terrified villager.

"Graaaaah" the controlled Nine-Tails roared as it unleashed unprecedented terror into the village.

[ Root HQ]

"Sire, the Kyuubi has been unleashed. The Anbu and the Third have gone on to evacuate the citizens while I believe the Fourth shall fight the Beast and seal it into someone" reported a root agent to Shimura Danzo.

Danzo , although cruel and tyrannic, does not wish for any harm to fall upon Konoha as his dream is for Konoha to flourish.

"Dismissed " Danzo said to the root agent as he moved towards the site of destruction.

[Konoha]

When the Nine-Tails was unleashing terror upon the people of Konoha, it suddenly cocked its head to its side, when a voice said " So you noticed me already" .

When the beast was preparing its most powerful attack, The Tailed Beast Bomb, Minato declared " Not on my watch", as he prepared to use the Hiraishin to teleport the said attack elsewhere.

'I have to tell the third what happened ', Minato thought just when Obito came and tried to nuetralize him.

When they fought hand to hard it irked Minato that all of his punches seemed to pass through the mysterious man.

" Are you Madara Uchiha?" Asked Minato to the masked man.

" No you couldn't be, he's long dead" , Minato mused to himself.

" Oh! I wouldn't be sure about that if I were you!" Said Obito temporarily donning Madara's name.

" It doesn't matter who you are? But why did you attack the leaf." Minato questioned 'Madara'.

" Just to create a war" replied the latter.

" There's no hope for you!" Declared 'Madara' as he charged at Minato with his chains.

Getting out of the tricky situation with his hiraishin, Minato stood still. Both of them realizing that the only way for a victor to be decided was through a head on head conflict, with the fastest one winning.

Minato throw a Hiraishin Kunai towards 'Madara' as they charged at each other. When they reached near each other, Minato teleported himself onto 'Madara''s top as he slams a rasengan though his backbone.

Knowing that he was outmatched, 'Madara ' hastily retreated, removing his control over the Nine-Tails.

Teleporting himself to him personal dimension , he said as he disappeared " One day you, the fox and the whole world will bow before me" .

And something told Minato that he wasn't lying.

Teleporting himself to where the fox was, Minato saw the sheer amount of destruction caused and thought that it was awful.

Summoning Gamabunta, Minato mounted on its top. The shinobi's were happy that their leader had joined them to protect their village and were encouraged by just his presence.

Thinking about what the man from before said Minato arrived at a decision.

Apologizing mentally to his wife, Minato ordered Gamabunta, " Hold the fox down for a minute" to which he got the witty response of " Look, I may be big, but I'M NOT A MIRACLE WORKER!" From the giant toad.

Teleporting himself and the fox to the outskirts of the village, Minato summoned him children and Kushina to the current location.

When he told Kushina , that he was going to make their children Jinchuriki, she had a fit and asked him why the fox can't be destroyed to which he replied that the natural order can't be destroyed.

After convincing Kushina to allow him to make their children Jinchuriki he asked her , "Can you make a barrier?" To which she nodded the affirmative and managed to create one with great difficulty , neither of them noticing someone slipping in.

While Kushina unleashed her chakra chains and kept the Kyuubi at bay, Minato Prepared the eight trigrams seal and absorbed the chakra of the beast as he split into into the yin half and the yang half.

Noticing its chakra being sealed inside the human children, the Kyuubi in a last act of desperation tried to kill the soon-to-be containers with its claw only for it to be blocked by the body of an unexpected person- Danzo. A massive wood release structure was used to stop it's claws, and was slowly grown out to restrain it.

"It'd be a pity to see you die" Danzo slowly stated.

This gave Minato enough time to complete sealing the beast inside his own kin, and the yang half became sealed inside Kasumi and the yin half inside Naruto.

The day of disaster was finally past! That was the immediate relief of everyone.

However, they forgot to notice a tiny little thing. Little Naruto's inner pathways were haphazardly being regenerated by the chakra of the Nine-Tails.

The baby suddenly woke up, and started to cry in extreme pain.

"Mwaaaaaahh"

"Mwaaaaaaaah"

"Mwaaaah"

Kushina suddenly stood on alert, and rushed to Naruto.

"What's happening?" She wondered out to herself.

Minato too came rushing, and all they could remember doing was rushing Naruto to the clinic, while the present attendees took the still sleeping Kasumi back to their home.

The clarity that were once found in the eyes of Naruto, slowly started to disappear. The bright electric blue color of his eye started to disappear, and in its place came a dull monotonous blue.

Something big, had happened.

(-)

Author's notes: So yeah, I've been a lazy bastard :p But at least I've done the next chapter now. I ain't gonna stop this, until I complete it though. You can bet on that :)

Well, leave me a review on your thoughts of how the story was.

amd don't forget to follow and subscribe if you haven't yet ;)

and P.S Ik that the first fight wasn't dramatic enough, but i didn't want to make it too long. And people actually change their behavior when they gain a whole lotta power, so that's what I tried to do with Naruto there. He lost his arrogance later, cause he was humbled by his death.

Drop any reviews that you guys may have.

And PS. Thank you guys for all those who took the time to read, review, follow and favorite the story. Truly been a pleasure seeing all of that :)


End file.
